Downtown Emporia
Downtown Emporia is the primary commercial center of the district of Emporia in Columbia. Much of it is comprised of stately buildings and stores, but by the time that Booker and Elizabeth visit the district, it has fallen into ruin due to the actions of the Vox Populi. The main sectors include the Financial District, the Market District, and Harmony Lane as well as Victory Square, leading to Comstock House. Downtown Emporia is also the name of the region between Harmony Lane and Victory Square. History The metropolitan center consisted of Harmony Lane, where entertainment and theater venues were located, the Market District, which contained the upper class shops and boutiques that Columbia's wealthy could afford, the Cunningham Photo Studios, where the "well to do" of the city had their photos taken, Lutece Labs, the city's premier research center operated by the Lutece twins, and finally, Memorial Gardens, notably where the "sainted" Lady Comstock was entombed. Other stores within the district include Patriot's Pride, the Art Gallery, Hudson's Fine Clothing, and Magical Melodies. ''BioShock Infinite'' Barely escaping detection by the Songbird, Booker and Elizabeth descend from the Grand Central Depot in an elevator. They observe that the Vox Populi have taken over with fighting wreaking havoc in the city. As they enter the Thoroughfare of the Financial District, a rogue missile from one of the zeppelins hits the elevator car. Clambering from the wreckage onto the Sky-Line, Booker and Elizabeth must deal with a Handyman and several Soldiers. After the dust settles, Booker and Elizabeth try to reach Comstock House through the Market District or Harmony Lane. If Booker and Elizabeth leave the Financial District through the Market District to go to Victory Square, a ravaged Hudson's Fine Clothing is soon encountered and quickly following is a battle with a Fireman. After the defeat of the Fireman there is the opportunity to loot a Wilson Bros. & Company Bottling Works. The next major encounter is near Parker & Co. Excelsior Brand Canned Meats where a Vox Populi firing squad execute a number of civilians and then attempts to kill Booker. Joining the fight are several more Vox and a reprogrammed Motorized Patriot. After the defeat of the Vox, Booker and Elizabeth have the opportunity to explore the area which contains several abandon businesses which can be looted for supplies as well as Lutece Labs. The doors to Lutece Labs are locked and can not be opened at this time. When Booker and Elizabeth attempt to leave the area they are attacked by a pair of Vox soldiers. After the defeat of the Vox, Booker and Elizabeth continue towards Comstock House passing Magical Melodies and Memorial Gardens to finally enter Victory Square where there are signs of recent combat. If Booker and Elizabeth make their way to Comstock House through Harmony Lane they pass through Beggar's Alley and upon leaving are ambushed by Vox Snipers in the Plaza. After the defeat of the snipers some nearby the buildings can be searched for supplies including Emporia Towers and a Pub with a Wine Cellar. After Harmony Lane is Downtown Emporia. When entering this area Booker and Elizabeth will find a large battle between the Founders and the Vox. Despite a Motorized Patriot being among the Founder’s forces, they are overpowered by the attaching Vox who count along their number a Fireman. After the defeat of the Founders the Vox will quickly turn on Booker and Elizabeth. After the Vox are defeated the area can be explored in relative safely and has an Art Gallery that can be unlocked. This area also contains Cunningham Studios, but like Lutece Labs it cannot be entered yet. To leave Downtown Emporia the pair walk up a wide stairway to Victory Square. Once in Victory Square, Booker and Elizabeth attempt to pass the gate but require an official's handprint. The automaton mistakes Elizabeth for Lady Comstock, which gives Elizabeth the idea to use Lady Comstock's hand to pass through. They travel to the Memorial Gardens where Lady Comstock's corpse is locked in an airtight chamber. Comstock uses the Siphon to draw upon Elizabeth's powers to resurrect Lady Comstock back into Columbia as a Siren. After a battle against her reanimated minions they manage to dispel her for the time being. Suddenly, Rosalind and Robert Lutece appear, digging their own graves. They hint that three truths about Lady Comstock must be found in order to understand her. As Booker looks for these "truths", he discovers that Elizabeth is not Lady Comstock's daughter. Lady Comstock was killed by Comstock, who then attempted to murder the Lutece twins. Armed with this new knowledge, Elizabeth confronts Lady Comstock again and explains that they had both been deceived by Comstock. Lady Comstock then willingly opens the gate for them to travel to Comstock House. Financial District The primary district which held the financial businesses of Columbia. Its Thoroughfare connects Downtown Emporia with the Grand Central Depot, with several shops located around it. It is also the entrance to the Bank of the Prophet, Emporia's main financial establishment. Market District The shopping district of Emporia, filled with upscale shops that only the wealthy could afford. Among the stores are an Art Gallery, but also the Lutece Labs and further away Albert Fink's Magical Melodies shop. Harmony Lane A residential and shopping area, home of the Emporia Towers and an unnamed pub. Further away is located Cunningham Studios. Victory Square Z. H. Comstock Victory Square is a small open plaza at the gatehouse to Comstock House. A statue of Lady Comstock is placed near the entrance, as a memorial. The gatehouse is barred from entry by an automaton. Memorial Gardens A quiet graveyard behind the Bank of the Prophet, containing tombs of notable Columbian citizens including the Lutece twins and Lady Comstock's. New Discoveries New Vigors *Return to Sender (If not picked up at The Salty Oyster) New Enemies *Siren *Vox - Shotgun Voxophones #Rosalind Lutece - A City, Suspended #Lady Comstock - Beyond Redemption #Jeremiah Fink - Out of the Thin Air #Zachary Hale Comstock - The True Color of My Skin #Constance Field - Pen Pal #Rosalind Lutece - Child of Science #Rosalind Lutece - On the Entropy of Genes #Rosalind Lutece - A Theory on Our "Death" #Lady Comstock - The Imagination of God #Lady Comstock - No Longer #Zachary Hale Comstock - A Broken Circle #Rupert Cunningham - The Customer is Late Kinetoscopes #A Look Back at Opening Day #The Prophet Stands Up to Foes: Within and Without #We Secede from the So-Called "Union" #Solving the Irish Problem Gallery Emporia Magical Melodies.png|''The heavily damaged Magical Melodies.'' HarmonyLane-5.jpg|''The defaced Harmony Lane.'' Prophetybank.jpg|''The Bank of the Prophet.'' Zhvictorysq.jpg|''The entrance to Victory Square.'' de:Downtown Emporia Category:Downtown Emporia Category:BioShock Infinite Locations